The present invention relates to memory garbage collection. More particularly, the present invention relates to remembered set overhead reduction by deferred garbage collection of stable regions.
Garbage collection in computing technology refers to a technique that is used to identify allocated memory within a system that is no longer used by a process. Identified unused memory allocations may be reclaimed by garbage collection processing and the reclaimed memory may be reused for future memory allocations.